The Senran Collection
by Calamity Heart
Summary: A collection of short and sweet little one-shots featuring all your favorite shinobi! Requests accepted! Entry 1: Once Or Twice Around The Block - Midnight strolls, either around the block, or down to the club, were one of Shiki's favorite pastimes, one she partook in much more often than would normally be considered safe.


**So along with New Blood, I'll also be trying to regularly update a casual collection of one-shots based around all our favorite SK gals and/or pairings. I love doing this kind of thing, creating short little snippets of chapters centered around certain characters with a certain goal. It really helps me focus on what I'm writing and brings out more of my creativity, at least I think so. I can focus all of my brainpower on what I'm doing now, instead of constantly and carefully thinking about how what I write will affect how I'm going to write the next chapter (not that I do much of that anyway… :P)**

 **That said, feel free to make suggestions on who you'd like to see and/or what pairings you'd like for me to showcase in this fun little anthology. The first will feature everyone's favorite gyaru Gessen gal, Shiki. Enjoy!**

* * *

In the dead of midnight on the streets of Asakusa, traffic and pedestrian activity was eerily quiet and peaceful, except for the rhythmic clack of Shiki's heeled boots with each step she took, just how she liked it.

Midnight strolls, either around the block, or down to the club, were one of Shiki's favorite pastimes, one she partook in much more often than would normally be considered safe. There were dangers lurking around every corner when it came to city streets at night. But the uniformed blonde was never worried, not on any of the quiet, peaceful, uneventful strolls of the past, and not tonight, even as a small gang of loiterers slithered out from an alley she passed, three men blocking her path and two more behind her.

"Well, well, well… What's a cutie like you doing walking the streets this late at night? You looking for a fun time, sweetie?" one of the men before her asked, his hands in the pockets of his open black leather jacket.

Shiki lifted a thin blonde brow and smiled. "Like, ew. Even if I _was_ that kinda gal, I wouldn't be caught dead running with barf bags like you. You're blocking my way."

The thugs look at each other, and the one who spoke first sneered and pulled his hand from his pocket to reveal a switchblade knife, which he flipped up, the edge gleaming with threatening intent.

"You got a big mouth, you know that…? How about I sweeten the deal, huh? You come with us, and that bod of yours stays nice and stab-free, feel me?"

The others chuckled, thinking their victim was now helpless in the presence of a weapon, but paused in confusion when Shiki laughed as well.

"Like, gag me with a spoon~! You _wish_ you could touch me with that flimsy little sword of yours, buddy!" she said, before her eyes glimmered playfully. "Oh, and you probably can't touch me with that knife, either~"

His manhood wounded, the main thug's face twisted in rage and he lunges forward toward Shiki. "Why, you…!"

The thug rushed at Shiki with a swift, but clumsy swing of his knife, but Shiki easily dodged and swept her foot out to trip him up and cause him to drop his knife as he fell to the ground. On cue, the other five alley thugs rush at her in unison, and Shiki's eyes glimmer with amusement. She threw her fist out to bash one in the face and cause him to stagger back and fall before quickly stepping through the opening she'd created so that the thugs all ran into each other instead of rushing her as intended.

With a twist of the hips and a single decisive roundhouse kick, Shiki knocked three more of the thugs to the ground before rushing toward the last one and sending him to the ground with a swift knee to the crotch. He wheezed and crumpled before collapsing, and Shiki flipped her hair as the thugs groaned and try to pull themselves back to their feet.

"Alleyway hoodlums stopped being cool, like, years ago. Bag your faces and get some day jobs," she huffed before she turned on her heel and continued her stroll.

The thug leader groaned as he pulled himself to his knees, face twisted in anger as he reached into one of his large coat pockets and pulled out a gun, aiming it at Shiki's back.

"Think you'll make a fool out of me, you bitch…?! _Die!_ "

 _POW!_

The sound of the gunshot caused Shiki to flinch and jump, and she quickly turned around in shock, blinking at the sight behind her. The five other thugs were frozen in fear and surprise, and standing with one foot on the thug leader's back and the other on his head, was a young-looking girl with dirty blonde pigtails, closed eyes, and a bright, cheerful expression, wearing a black blouse and skirt with a green ribbon.

"Guns aren't toys, y'know! You're really lucky I landed on you and messed up your aim, huh? If I'd been a second too late, you'd be in a _lot_ more trouble right now, hee hee~!" Yuki said, opening her shimmering red eyes to give a threatening glower and a disturbing, twisted smile to the man underneath her. "Now, tell my friend how sorry you are for disturbing her walk…"

Scared out of his wits and in intense pain, the man groaned and called out, "Hrrgh! Alright! I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I-It won't happen again! Please, have mercy!"

Yuki's glowing, cheerful demeanor returned, complete with a happy grin as she steps off of the man's back and head, putting her heel down on the handle of his gun instead, in case he had any thoughts about grabbing it again. "Good! Now get outta here, you're an eyesore~!"

As quickly as they could, the thugs pulled themselves up and ran back down the alley without looking back, leaving just Yuki and Shiki standing on the street.

Shiki let out a short laugh and waved. "Yuki! Hey, girl! Good thing you dropped in when you did, huh?"

Yuki picked up and pocketed the gun, before waving back to Shiki. "Hey, girl! Whaddaya doing walking around alone at night, huh? Don'tcha know that's dangerous?"

Shiki rolled her eyes and waved a hand. "Hehe! Like, it's nothing I can't handle, you know! That said, though… thanks for the assist. 'Preciate it, girl!" She crossed her arms. "I like midnight walks. It's usually really quiet and relaxing, and sometimes I feel like going to the club on a whim, and it's not that far. What are _you_ doing out here this late at night? You're not being kooky, are you, Yuki?"

Shiki's joke made the girl laugh chipperly as she shook her head. "Naaah! Jumping across the rooftops and looking up at the stars is just fun!" She smirked cattily. "And sometimes, I feel like going to the club on a whim, and it's not that far~"

Shiki laughed as well as Yuki echoed her, putting a hand on her hip. "Would Hyōki-dokey like you talking to me?"

"Nope! Would Yu & Mi?" Yuki replied with a soft snicker, crossing her arms.

Shiki winked. "Mm-mm. Guess this is, like, our little secret, then, girl! After that mess, I think I'd like a walking buddy. Once or twice around the block?"

With a nod, Yuki started along the sidewalk beside Shiki, putting an arm over her shoulder.

"You kinda owe me now after that save, you know~… You could proooobably repay me by, I dunno… joining Senki Shu?!"

"Ha! As if!"

"Aw…"

* * *

 **There you have it! Like I said, if you have any suggestions for future chapters, be sure to let me know. They could be funny ideas, serious ideas, or sexy ones, if you prefer. :P Just request away in a review and if I can do it, I'll get right on it. I'll probably be updating New Blood before I put up another chapter of this, however.**

 **~M.H.C~**


End file.
